Total Drama Multiverse Strikes Back!
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: So after a mysterious being tells Chris to change his plans for Total Drama, a whole new cast of characters have been chosen for this version of Total Drama Multiverse. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out soon!
1. Dawn of a new seaseon

**I don't own any the characters in this story. They belong to their original creators**

Chris Mclean sits at his desk. He's typing on his computer, the plans he had for the next season of Total Drama, and well actually he was almost done.

"And with that, I got the contestants and the locations for the next season. Now time to send it over to the network and-."

Chris is about to send his email for the next season of Total Drama when a massive flash of light appears before him, blinding him.

"WOAH!" Chris covers his eyes with his arms

As the light slowly begins to fade, an individual stands there. The being is purely made of darkness with no textures on it.

Chris looks at this mysterious being with confusion.

"Alright. Who are you?"

"I'm the Last Cyber Night, and I'm here to retcon this story."

Chris looks dumbfound at the statement that this mysterious being made. "What?"

"I mean, uh…asking you to reconsider your ideas for season 4."

"Yeah…no. I already got this season planned out." Chris said annoyed. "I have so many planets to go, and it'll be great. So many dangerous locations."

"Well, I'm not asking you to delete those ideas. I am saying that some of those ideas aren't the best ideas. Such as who you picked."

Chris is still annoyed by this being here and talking, but his attention is grabbed. "Go on."

"Seriously, Steve from American Dad. He's just a dork and not even a cool or interesting one. Plus, you broke you're about one character per franchise."

Chris crosses his arms "What are you talking about?"

"We both know what I'm talking about," Cyber-Knight says.

Chris sighs. "Hey, Kaiba offered me his Blue Eyes Jet. You can't say that it isn't awesome to have." Chris argues.

"Yes, it is awesome. But you can't break your own rules. Also, Supergirl and Static are from the same universe."

"Dude, have you seen this show?" Chris counters. Chris breaks his rules more than Owen farts, which is quite a lot.

"Well how about this, you look at the show's plans and see if there are things that you want to change. Do you want to change the setting of this season? Do you want to swap out some players?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Have you finalize the details out? Have you sent the invites out yet?"

"Not yet," Chris said, starting to get more annoyed.

"Think about what I said and decide what you think is best."

"I'll think about it," Chris said just to get the Cyber-Knight to leave

"Thanks. And now I go!" Cyber night said in a godly. "See ya." Cyber Night teleported away.

Chris looks at his email, ready to ignore what the mysterious creature just said. But something is stopping him from sending it out. Is it …doubt? "Why am I doubting myself? My ideas are the best." Chris said to himself. But he begins to think about what Cyber said. He's got the point, not about rules, Chris couldn't care less. But about the contestants and his plans. Did he want to do it this way, with these particular people? Well, he knew the answer right away.

"Fine. Time to start from scratch." Chris said. He deletes the email he was about to send.

Chris stands up and walks out of his office. "Hey, Chef, change of plan!"

**XXX**

**Yea, I'm back. And just retcon the TDM4 out of existence and replacing it with a new revamp one :3.**

**So remember when I said I didn't want to write TD fics anymore. Well, I came to a realization, I need to give you guys what you want, which is an actual season four of this series. Plus, the reason why I stop writing the OG season four was because college was getting to me. I thought that I didn't have the time, and I need to move onto other things. But I realize that I can only move on by giving you one more season.**

**Now I should mention how this season will work in terms of the release. For several months, don't expect much when it comes to full-on episodes. College is still a pain, and even though I have gotten more used to it, I not have a lot of time on my hands. So the first few months of the year will be dedicated to planning the show out and a few prologue chapters if given the time.**

**I should mention that I'm considering doing different things for the setting of the show, and I want your input. Should I stay with the spaceship stuff from OG TDM4? Or a different plan, go to an island, similar to the island from the actual show. (Although this island would have a lot more fun in it.)**

**The cast size this time will be 24 strong (I already got a few in mind), and I will take suggestions. Keep in mind, and I won't necessarily pick any character that you guys suggest. This cast could be 100% of the characters that I chose, although I doubt it.**

**But here are the rules for suggestions.**

**One character per franchise**

**I can't stress this enough, but give me a REASON for putting your character into the show. If you send a character, but it has no reasoning to explain why that character should be in, I will ignore it.**

**No spamming.**

**No real people, one hundred percent fictional allowed only.**

**No pornographic characters**

**I should also mention that I will use some of the characters from the OG TDM4. Who are they? You'll have to wait.**

**Anyway, guys, that's all I have to say. If you have any questions, suggestions for characters or challenges, let me know.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Update 1

**Hello everyone. Welcome to the first update regarding the cast of this season. So far, we got ten characters for the series — just 14 more to go and we'll have a full cast.**

**Now then, Time to show off what I got so far.**

**Kagura (Fairy Tail)**

**General Grievous (Star Wars Legends)**

**Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Clemont (Pokémon)**

**Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)**

**J Jonah Jameson (Marvel)**

**Light Yagami (Death Note) Suggested by Happiness studios**

**Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) Suggested by Aegis Luna**

**Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Suggested by Aegis Luna**

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Danganronpa) Suggested by Guest**

**So far, I really like these cast so far. There's a lot of potential in this cast and their interactions with each other.**

**I would ask for more female characters, and I do want this to be an equal game. Also, some baddies would be nice, and a story is also only as good as its villains.**

**I also have a huge announcement to make. This story will not be a sequel to the other three TD fics I already did. Essentially, those stories are no longer "canon" (for lack of a better term). Mostly because I don't particularly like those stories, I don't think they are good and don't want to be tied down by the old stories**

**I won't take those stories down, everyone can still read them if they wish to, but they aren't very good at all.**

**So expect some title changes and a possible re-write of the first chapter.**

**Thank you and have a great day.**


	3. Update 2

***jumps from the high ground***

**Hello There! Time for a new update. New List incoming. I added four new characters. Two by me, and two by other user.**

**Kagura (Fairy Tail)**

**General Grievous (Star Wars Legends)**

**Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Clemont (Pokémon)**

**Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)**

**J Jonah Jameson (Marvel)**

**Victor Sulvian (Uncharacted)**

**Barbara Gordon (DC)**

**Light Yagami (Death Note) Suggested by Happiness studios**

**Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) Suggested by Aegis Luna**

**Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Suggested by Aegis Luna**

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Danganronpa) Suggested by Guest**

**Tsysu (My Hero Academia) Suggested by 1602jaw**

**Genos (One Punch Man) suggested by Aegis Luna**

**So far I'm loving all these characters. They have such great, it'll be a blast writing them. Keep those suggestions coming! Thank you for you reading.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
